


They deserved it (But I don't.)

by Alexei2020



Series: Oneshot collection [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Dark Peter Parker, M/M, Serial Killers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: “I’m glad. You doin’ okay in here?” Peter smirks and leans over the table to rest his chin on his hand. He looks so comfortable and at ease, and Tony wants to shout at him. At the world, the universe. Whoever thought it was a good idea to place this amazing, beautiful man in a place filled with murderers and rapists and his Peter shouldn't be here!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Oneshot collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	They deserved it (But I don't.)

Tony looks around the metal room, glancing over at the reunited families and lovers grasping for stolen touches and forgotten smiles. He’s tapping his foot against the concrete floor, his fingers drumming a frantic beat accompanied by his racing heart. 

The heavy reinforced steel door opens and an emotionless guard enters with confident and powerful steps. Tony’s heart sinks at the thought of his lover having to deal with him every day. “Inmate 65833-004″ he says in a monotone voice that carries around the entire room, and Tony can see in the corner of his eye that several of the other orange dressed men tense. He’s not sure if it’s the numbers or the guard causing it, but it hardly matters, his vision zeroing in on the only reason he would ever set foot in this place at all.

The beaming smile is blinding, and Peter all but skips over to where Tony has scrambled to his feet to envelope the lean form in a uniform that’s way too big. His trademark messy curls are bouncing on the top of his head and he's grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

“Tony!” he says, a little breathless as he throws himself at him, wrapping arms and legs around him like an octopus. “I missed you!” he whispers into the crook of Tony’s neck and Tony squeezes him a little tighter, letting the smell of unscented soap and sweat and  _ Peter  _ invade his nose.

“I missed you too, honey”

Tony manages to let go of Peter before the guard is able to scold them for not following the rules about physical contact. He lets his hand travel through the soft chestnut curls, though, and watches Peter’s eyes flutter close at the contact. 

“What happened to that beautiful face of yours, huh?” He murmurs and lets his thumb graze the fresh cut on Peter’s lip and the blooming purple mark expanding across the perfect cheek.

Peter shrugs it off and sits down on the cold, metal chair, still grinning and looking for all the world like he’s never been happier. Tony thinks maybe he should have done some things different if this is what it takes for him to be able to receive that gorgeous smile. Missing tooth and all.

“Just some assholes thinking I was an easy target, I guess. Don’t worry about it, I got it handled.” A couple of weeks ago, that statement wouldn’t have bothered him as much, but clearly, they have a very different view of how to handle things.

“I’m glad. You doin’ okay in here?” Peter smirks and leans over the table to rest his chin on his hand. He looks so comfortable and at ease, and Tony wants to shout at him. At the world, the universe. Whoever thought it was a good idea to place this amazing, beautiful man in a place filled with murderers and rapists and  _ Peter doesn’t belong here. _

Except, apparently, he does. Tony has spent the last weeks, since the night the police came barreling into their apartment and handcuffed his lover, dragging him away like some disgusting scum, trying to prove the evidence they have on him wrong. But no matter where he looks or what the PIs dig up, it’s still a pretty clear case.

“Pete... Why did you do it?” Peter’s eyes soften, looking at him like a mother looks at a child told it can’t have more candy. This isn’t right. He’s somehow ended up in a fucked up version of his life where everything is backwards. 

“They deserved it, Tony. I never hurt anyone innocent. They were all murderers and child molesters and human traffickers.” Tony already knows that, though. What he doesn’t understand is why Peter decided it was his job to get rid of them. 

“But why? You couldn’t just send whatever you found to the cops? Let them take care of it?” He’s a hacker, after all. The best of the best. The infamous Spider, spinning a dangerous web, trapping his victims and exploiting them for the whole world to see. 

“I tried that. You know this, Tony. Every single one of them I had already sent to the cops once. And they still got back out on the streets.” 

“And what am I supposed to do now, huh? You’ll get the death sentence, Pete. I can’t handle this.” Peter looks at him with pleading eyes, no doubt getting the unsaid message in Tony’s statement.  _ I can’t do this with you.  _

_ “ _ What? No, Tony... You can’t-- Are you leaving me?” His beautiful, soulful, doe eyes search Tony’s face. Probably for any sign that he somehow misunderstood. Tony’s teary eyes aren’t quite the reassurance Peter seemingly needs. He gets to his feet so fast Tony flinches in his seat. “No. You can’t do that. What happened to forever, huh?” 

His voice is trembling and there’s a rage seeping out from under his skin that Tony didn’t even know existed. He shivers at the sight. This isn’t  _ his Peter. _ This isn’t the man he fell in love with and spent the mornings tangled up in bed with for the last five years. 

This is the monster awaiting trial for seventeen brutal murders. This is the serial killer who snuck out into the darkness of the night, using the shadows as his cloak and leaving nothing but frightened, dull eyes and a trail of blood behind his back.

Tony slowly gets to his feet, keeping his eyes trained on the wild orbs in front of him. He wants to reach out, grab his pale, silky smooth hand and erase everything from their memory. He wants to hold him. Tell him it’s okay. It’s gonna be fine. They’ll get through this. But it would be a lie. It’s not okay. Peter’s gonna get the death penalty, and Tony can’t  _ be there.  _ He can’t do this. 

“I’m so sorry, Pete.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
